conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Behru cesik
Setting Behru Cesik (a combination of Behru, an ethnonym, cet, to speak, and the suffix -hik, indicating a manner of doing something) is a language spoken in the southern half of the lower Sedonese basin, the Hedri plains, and in the northern portions of Kakinsake. Its speakers form a distinct ethnicity in the south of Sedone, independent from the dominant Idili. The Behru people originated from the distant and now extinct Behru empire, which attempted to settle the Hedri area 1500 years prior. The empire has collapsed since then, and the Behru people are now isolated, their nations being increasingly encroached upon by the native peoples they had once tried to conquer. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics All Behru free morphemes of native origin consist of a 2 syllable root with a maximum structure stop-fricative-approximant-vowel/syllabic l or r-consonant-vowel. Bound morphemes are permitted to have a reduced structure, so long as they start witha consonant should they be allowed to occur word initially. All syllables must start with a consonant. Alll free roots except particles and nouns in the agent case singular have a suffix of some sort indicating their grammatical role in the sentence. Vowels All roots that can exist unbound, along with several bound roots, hold a tone. This tone may be either a high ´tone like in lé, or a low tone le (low tone is unmarked). A high tone is only found in noun, verb, and particle roots, it is never found on the suffixes with the exception of several toneshift sandhi rules. In addition, a vowel may be of one of 3 "strengths". A weak vowel is reduced and centralized, and may carry have a high tone. A medium vowel is clearly pronounced but clipped in length. A strong vowel is held out in length. Some roots contain the sequence CV l/r C(V). The combination of a vowel and and l and r usually fuse in an unusual way. * roots containing l or r may strengthen according to two different series. Sandhi Sandhi in behru can be divided into two categories, tone sandhi and consonant sandhi. Vowel sandhi only occurs word internally, as all morphemes that can occur at the front of a word start with consonants. Consonant sandhi n assimilates in the point of articulation of the following consonants *note: The effects of rule 10 are never written, as they can always be determined, samt will always be pronounced as |sahmt|, no rules can reverse this. Notes: the only rules which can change the voicing of c and j are rules 2 and 7. Only the rules 1, 2, 6, 7, and 8 occur across word boundaries. Final consonants affected by rules 6 and 7 across word boundaries double. The h doesn't dissapear of rule 8 occurs across word boundaries. Vowel Sandhi Tone Sandhi Orthography Behru romanized orthography matches the symbols given in the phonology section. Sandhi is indicated always in both written systems. The Behru native writing system is an alphabet, with symbols for vowels, consonants, vowel strength and tone arranged into syllabic blocks, written up to down, left to right. Pictures of these will be uploaded later. Basic Grammar Behru in the modern day is highly fusional, although the language of old, in the days of empire, was far more agglutinative. This older stage of the language is popular in literature, but this article primarily focuses on the Hedri colloquial. All root morphemes of the language can be split into 4 groups. All free morphemes are part of onne of 3 parts of speech, verb, noun, or particle. Adjectives and adverbs do not exist as a part of speech, they can exist as either prefixes or derived from verbs. The language is most commonly uses a subject object verb word order, but there are no strict rules on word order in most sentences. The language is exclusively head final, with all modifiers placed before the head. The verb always comes a finally when it is the head of a clause, and is the only portion of the sentence that may not be omitted under any circumstances. Morphemes Noun Morphology Principle parts of a Behru noun. Simple consonant variation nouns A behru noun has 3 principle parts, the default, weak, and plural forms. The plural form is used in the plural (obviously), and the weak form is used in the patient, genitive, possesive, comparative, and compound cases. Complex variation nouns Basic endings Endings using the first principle part These endings can be added to the 1st prinicple part of the noun using sandhi. One thing must be noted for consonant nouns, nouns ending in a simple voiceless stop will often have a semivowel inserted between the consonant and the ending. Which semivowel is inserted requires knowledge of the second principle part, nouns ending in an ii, like mügíi, will have a y inserted, nouns ending in an uu will hae a w inserted. Nouns ending in aa have nothing inserted. Therefore, the noun múk, mügíi, múugye, will have a y inserted in the ablative (múkyehn), as that ending starts with the vowel e, and múk's second principle part ends in ii. *V means vowel of the second syllable, which is reduplicated. Schwa endings do not reveal the final consonant in vowel ending nouns. Consonant declension Voiceless consonant ending 1: stems marked in Bold 'require knowledge of the invisible vowel, always marked in the second principle part 2: stems marked in are formed off of the second principle part 3: stems marked in are formed off of the third principle part 4: endings marked in use the ablative stem, and are similar across all nouns. Forming the ablative stem require knolwedge of both the first and second principle parts. Endings added to the combining stem These endings are added to the combining stem, and must themselves be declined before the noun is used. These nouns may only be declined in the dative, locative, vialis, and ablative. They are effectively "prepositional nouns". Showing that a noun is posessed. If a noun is owned by another noun (marked in the posessive case), an infix is inserted before the second syllable/final consonant that agrees with the possessor. The genitive case is only used when one noun owns another noun, or with relations (my mother, your father). If one noun is part of the other noun, then a compound word using the combining stem is used instead. Inanimate objects always use the combining stem, never the posessive. The possessed nouns may be further declined, múbik (our dog), múbigii (our dogs), múbigiiñipi (for our dogs). ''note: the consonants n,m,ng,ñ,r,l,f,v,sh,and zh are considered part of the previous syllable when followed by another consonant, for example, xworji divides into xwor-ji, xamp divides to xam-p, thus you'd get xworziji and xamzip, not xwozirji and xazimp. Category:Languages Category:Behru language family (b'iwro skiun tuatahikane) Verb Morphology Behru verbs are conjugated by factors, person, number, transitivity, tense aspect, and mood. Many Behru sentences consist of only a verb, as both the subject and object may be dropped if they can be determined by context. Command stem formation The command stem is used for the imperative. Also, the command stem can be used to make a "future certain" or a self command with the first person basic subject suffixes.. Cìtu means "I will speak" and shows strong intention, and zínuv means "we will go". Tense and aspect Passive and causative formation The passive is formed by palatilizing the last consonant in the first consonant cluster (adding a y). The causative is formed by labialization of that same consonant. The first vowel is lengthened in both forms. Some initial consonants/ consonant clusters must be sonorized before being palatalized or labialized. The passive stem is included in the principle parts to show whether or not this happens. Note- a cluster ending in a y or w loses that y or w in sonorization The sonorant then takes the place of the original consonant for palatalization or labialization. Clitic verbs There exists a closed class of clitic verbs in Behru which are suffixed to the stem of a free standing verb. The basic stem is not used, instead the special compound stem is used. The form of the special compound stem is unpredictable and thus is a principle part. (note: the basic stem is used in ordinary compound verbs, not the special compound stem.) cet becomes cocash/ cocay mála becomes hmáalash/ hmáalay zén becomes zéyëdash/ zéyëday zot becomes zootwash/ zootway xworji becomes xworojii/ xworojiy Common clitic verbs -es/et: possible, eg: cocayesú: I can speak ghóon: to start, eg: pázootwazhghónzú: I am about to explode shosu: to cease, eg: zéyëdacosuji: we will stop moving momentarily ol: to help, eg: múgëye crwoocayoolxá: the dog helps you move Adding infixes to a a special compound stem verb In order to add the infixes li and ni to a verb in the special compound stem, one first uses the special forms of the infixes, yo and ño, instead of li and ni puts the first syllable of the basic stem (sans final consonant), before, from cet ce-, from mála má-, from zén zé-, from xworji xwo- puts the remaining syllables that would be in the special stem after from cocash/cocay cash/cay, from hmáalash/ hmáalay lash/lay, from xworojii/xworojiy rojii/rojiy (note: if the remainder from the special stem has more than one syllable, like -roji from xworoji, use the regular forms of the infixes(ni and li) instead of the special forms (ño and yo). Thus, cocash becomes ceñocash or ceyocash, hmáalash becomes máñolash or máyolash, xworoji becomes xwonirojii or xwolirojii. Polypersonal agreement The Behru verb agrees with its preformer, or subject, in person and number. A transitive verb also agrees with its object in person, subject, and number. Verb endings are added to the stem in the same manner noun endings are. Deriving verbs to nouns The copulas The copulas are suffixes attached to the predicate noun in an equative sentence. It conjugates irregularily. The -lu copula is the stative copula, you use it to say "the dog is red". The ru copula is the change copula, you'd use it to say "the dog has gotten redder", or "the dog is red but it wasn't the last time I saw it.". The byu copula is used to indicate resemblance but not equality, "that dog is like its owner." The comparative copula The comparative copula states one thing is more x than another. The copula comes after the adjective it is using for comparison. Its "subject" is what is described, and the "object" is the basis of comparison, in the comparative case. The top of the columns indicate what is being described, the beginning of the rows, what they are being compared to. Behru syntax Basic case The basic case is used for -the agent of a transitive verb '''múk shüneha kyocarayáa: the dog pushes the man -the participant in an intransitive verb múk '''cetlo: '''the dog '''speaks -before the topic particle zú '''múuge '''zú nebalíl: as for '''dogs, they run The topic The topic of the sentence is a noun marked with the postposition zú. It is used in the gnomic tense, to set that noun apart from other nouns in a dsecription. The topic need not be the subject of the sentence, it can be in any case. Verbs marked with a 4th person agreement agree with the last stated topic in a discourse Causative case The causative case is used for the cause of a verb in the causative. cinidémiye múk nwiinibahlo: because I spoke, '''the dog ran Some verbs can use the basic or causative cases, this causes a subtle change in meaning shúun kwootri: the man throws it (causes it to fly), vs. '''shúuñe kwoootlo: because of the man, '''it flies (the man did something else leading it to fly. Ablative case used for the origin of a motion shúun zú '''béhrusokihn zéninlíil: as for the man, he came from the Behru homeland. ''' Comitative case Is used for the companion in an action. shúun '''múkyant '''ninzebahlon: the man was running '''with the dog. And to make adverbs out of nouns másajákint cenitlo: she spoke strongly '''(wih strength). Vialis case Used to indicate means of travel shúun sedoñci '''béhrusokimpi '''zénihnlo: the man went to Sedone through the behru homeland '''jálokimpi wunëdici kodú: I fly to my home by aircraft. ''' Instrumental case Used to indicate tools used to complete an action. '''molumikl hmoonlíil: it shines with heat. Adessive case used to indicate something an action was done without. wálübakint cidolashamash sedoñci zénihnlo: she went to sedone without talking to her mother. Locative case Used to indicate the location of an action doonde wudihi 'nebahloon: the children run '''in the house. ' Dative case used to indicate the indirect object of a verb, the exact meaning varies. The target of a verb of motion '''shúuñci '''múk nenibahlo: the dog ran to the man. The target of a bitransitive verb:shúun '''wulüdici kwoonitri: the man threw it at his house. Patient case used to indicate the direct object of an intransitive verb. shúun tëlübyáaha túnijrehlo: the man took off his overshirt. ''' Posessive case used to indicate that one noun owns another. '''shüneng '''tóbi: '''the man's overshirt Comparative case Combining stem Numbers Behru has a base 12 numbering system. Simple numbers are simply suffixed after the nouns they count. The result is then declined like a noun. Compound numbers. To make complex numbers, like 25, or 156, one strings together the simple numbers in a sequence of addition from the biggest to the smallest number. 25: fumu fu(24) and mu(1) 156: srangu sran(144( and gu(12) 157: srangumu 305: fowanggudat when a number is affixed to a noun, it is declined like a noun. Typically, the penultimate vowel takes a ` accent and is subject to vowel strengthening or weakening. For example, 25 beds would be mùkfùmu, but if declined in the owner case, it would be mùkfümungò, and in the direction case, it would be mùkfùmuhi. 10 beds would be mùksùk. towards the (12^12)*11 people would be shúnrusesifòshashi Ordinal numbers Behru ordinal numbers are formed simply by prefixing a number to a noun. They are usually prefixed to a noun like -tsék(place) or -ya (time, as in a cycle) Fractional numbers Fractions in Behru are formed by the suffix -t for numbers which end in a vowel and -ta for ones ending in a consonant. The fractions for half, third, fourth, and twelfth are formed irregularily. They are -kir, nisa, besa, and gusa. they are used the same way normal numbers are, mùkrusèt would be 1 eleventh of a bed. If one wishes to count the fractions, those numbers are suffixed past the fraction. mùksransùktaruse would mean "eleven 154ths of a bed" Usage of numbers, and approximate quantities A specific number is always declined in the "few" number, as the few number is considered to encompass all small or specific quantities. A general number, like -not, which means some, is considered a mass noun, and all mass nouns use the "many" case. General quantity suffixes -hok: every,all -mok: none -hot: some -huk: most -muk: few Number modifying suffixes: -sát: around, aprroximately -kère: only, just Honorifics Category:Languages Category:Behru language family (b'iwro skiun tuatahikane)